The Drabble without a name
by GinnyGirl998
Summary: C.j. Bliss requested a Denise/Darren so wheeee! Have some Denise/Darren. Literally it's just fluff so yeah. No title because I'm terrible at those? Yeah? Idk but here!


"I am so sorry again, Darren," Denise said as she started up the car.

"It's fine, really," He said with a smile. "I mean it's not like you meant to do this right?"

"Of course! I just was a little excited...that's all." She said and shrugged.

She honestly hadn't meant to injure Darren in anyway. But when it's been more than a month without seeing your boyfriend. You just wanna hug him! Maybe tackle hugging him from behind when he was least suspecting probably wasn't the best way of going about it.

"And that's okay! I mean, you're cute when you're excited..." Darren grinned over at her as she started to exit the Doctor's office parking lot. "Besides, it's not like my ankle is never going to heal. It's only sprained. And maybe if I could just learn to balance better, I wouldn't have to have this damn brace on."

"You know what this means though? You won't be able to move much as soon as you get back to your apartment," Denise said receiving a groan in response from Darren.

"What am I supposed to do with out being able to move for that long?"

"You can always watch movies. Besides I'll be there for a little bit."

Darren smiled, that did make him feel better. He always liked being with Denise. "Alright," he said and grinned looking over at her.

"That sounds great," He said then turned on the radio. Darren quickly picked up an air guitar and begun strumming to the song all the way home.

Upon arriving to Darren's building, Denise helped him upstairs, on to the couch, elevated his foot, and got him everything else he desired and then sat down next to him. "So," She said and grinned. "Which movie do you wanna watch?"

"Darren thought for a moment, "Star Wars. Let's marathon the 4, 5, and 6," he said with a grin. Denise simply nodded, put in the movies then curled up next to her boyfriend.

Darren grabbed the blanket from next to him and threw it around the both of them and wrapped his arm around her. Despite the slightest pain from his ankle he was so very comfortable and didn't want to move anytime soon. He just loved being around Denise like this.

He wasn't exactly sure when it was when he started drifting off to sleep. He assumed it was sometime during The Emperor Strikes Back, but when he woke he heard the heavy falls of rain coming from outside. Glancing at his watch it was nearly 1 am.

Then glanced down at Denise and smiled. She had fallen asleep too. She looked so peaceful as she laid there sleeping. Darren quick took out his phone and snagged a picture. You never know when it could come in handy. He was about to try as pick her up so he could take her in to his room to sleep when suddenly BOOM.

A huge bright light followed by against crash of thunder woke up Denise. Unfortunately for Darren, his head happened to be right above hers when it snapped up.

"Fuck!" He quickly exclaimed grabbing his nose.

"Oh my god Darren! I'm sorry, here I'll go get some tissues," She said as she saw traces of blood coming out.

Denise rushed for the kitchen and grabbed a box of Kleenex, today was just not her day. First the ankle and now this? Clumsy was starting to become an understatement.

When she had finally helped cleared up Darren's nose and apologized another million times she started putting on her shoes.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Darren asked turning to face her.

"I'm leaving. It's getting late, well it is late, but-"

"I can't let you leave now," Darren tried to argue. "It's pouring out and it's pitch black out there," Darren said with a smile and reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her closer to him. "There's no way I'm letting you drive out there," he spoke pulling her down and then kissing her.

"Okay..." Denise grinned as she pulled back maybe I will.

Around an hour later the two were very much still awake, and cuddling on the couch, drinking hot chocolate and just talking. "You know what we should do, build a blanket fort," Darren prompted as he drained his mug.

"That sounds great!" Denise said standing up. "You just stay there and I'll get to work!"

"What? But Denise!"

"No buts your ankle still can't take you standing up."

"Oh come on, I'm fine! Look!" Darren said standing up. It was true the pain wasn't as prominent but it was slightly there still. He could still move about perfectly fine.

"Okay fine, " Denise said smiling, and they got to work. Within an hour they had built it. It was one of epic proportions. Bigger than Denise had ever made one, it filled up nearly the entire room.

"Come on," Darren said motioning for her to follow as he entered the blanket palace. Entering it seemed even more spectacular. The light filling in from some of the thinner blankets made it look better than she thought it would.

"Wow," Denise said smiling, "Kinda seems like weird that we made all if this you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Darren said smiling over at her. He couldn't take her eyes off of her at this moment, she looked just so amazed and perplexed by the simple blanket fort they built. It was one of the many things he loved about her, being able to find amazement in the little things. "It needs just one more thing, just wait here," Darren said finally tearing his gaze from her and exiting the fort.

He rummaged though the closet and found his big air mattress and a box of Christmas lights. He headed back in to the fort plugged in the lights, then started blowing up the bed. "There," he grinned. "Now it's ready for sleepover mode," he grinned.

Darren escaped the fort once more grabbing pillows and shutting off all the lights and heading back in.

"Wow," Denise said under her breath. "Now I'm excited to go to bed," she said with a grin as she was pulled in to a hug by Darren. "Mmm I love you," she whispered giving him a quick kiss.

"I love you too," Darren said back then leaned in and gave her a long tender kiss.

**A/N: yep! So sorry this took so long. But thank you to my friend Jasmine for the idea and I hope this was good enough, C.j. Bliss**!


End file.
